kembalilah, master
by AiMalfoy
Summary: Bahkan Basilisk sekalipun, akan merasa kesepian bila ditinggalkan.


**Kembalilah, Master**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter (c) J.K Rowling**

 **This story (c) AiMalfoy**

 **.**

[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan pribadi]

 **.**

 **~ ENJOY ~**

 **.**

"Veena, _my angel_ , jaga tempat ini untukku."

" _Master_... kau ingin pergi, meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak, Tidak, aku tidak meninggalkanmu," Salazar mendesis, mengelus pada puncak kepala ular kecilnya. "Aku hanya ingin memberi tempat yang aman untukmu."

Ular mungil itu mengangkat kepala, " _Master_ , tidak ada tempat yang lebih aman di dunia ini selain di pangkuanmu. Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi."

"Aku tidak bisa membawamu," desisnya pelan. "Kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki; keluargaku, temanku, aku tidak bisa mempertaruhkan untuk kehilangan dirimu. Tinggallah di sini, jaga tempat ini—rumah kita, selagi aku pergi."

Ular kecil itu dengan setengah hati mengangguk kecil.

"Dan satu lagi, Veena," bisik si penemu Hogwarts sekali lagi.

"Ya, _Master_?"

"Sampai aku kembali, jangan kau tunjukkan keindahan matamu pada siapapun."

Itu adalah terakhir kali ia melihat dan mendengar suara Salazar. Ketika itu, ia masihlah ular kecil, sangat kecil, yang bertempat tinggal dalam sebuah ruang dengan lorong-lorong pipa besar yang ia sebut sebagai rumah; rumahnya bersama Salazar Slytherin.

Ia memberi anggukan kecil sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal saat Salazar melambaikan tangan sebelum akhirnya pintu tertutup dan menelan suara langkah dalam kesunyian.

Berat, sangat berat, ia sangat tidak terbiasa sendirian, tidak juga terbiasa dengan dinginnya udara. Biasanya, ada Salazar di sana, menawarkan apapun yang dibutuhkan.

Sekarang, ia sendirian.

Ia menanti dan terus menanti.

Tapi, _Master-_ nya tidak pernah kembali.

Sepi, adalah apa yang di kemudian hari berbaik hati dan memutuskan untuk menemani selama hampir satu milenium lamanya.

Ia—hingga kini—masih berharap akan bisa mendengar suara halus tapak kaki dan sapaan hangat yang bisa mengusir jauh kesunyian dan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti permukaan kulitnya hingga ke tulang.

Ia kesepian.

Ia rindu suara Salazar.

Ia rindu bagaimana hangatnya bergelung pada pergelangan tangan itu.

Ia juga rindu saat-saat di mana Salazar akan menyembunyikannya ke dalam saku ketika _Master_ -nya berbicara dengan seseorang yang bernama Godric—meski rasanya sudah tidak mungkin lagi; di samping Salazar tak pernah kembali, ia kini sudah tumbuh besar, berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih dari sebelumnya.

Kadang ia membayangkan, atau memvisualisasikan—lebih tepatnya, Salazar mungkin saja akan terkejut apabila bertemu kembali, tersenyum dan mungkin juga akan mengetes jangkauan tangan untuk memeluknya—yang rasanya sia-sia saja.

Hingga suatu ketika, setelah hampir satu milenium berlalu, seseorang datang menemuinya. Orang itu bukan Salazar, ia menandai, dengan membaui udara dan tanpa perlu membuka mata, ia tahu itu.

 **"Sampai aku kembali, jangan kau tunjukkan keindahan matamu pada siapapun."** maka ia akan tetap menutup mata. Meski orang itu ada di hadapannya.

Seseorang yang, entah kenapa, beraroma sama seperti _Master_ -nya.

Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai pewaris Slytherin.

Seseorang yang bersedia membebaskan dari kesepiannya.

Seseorang yang bersedia tinggal bersamanya.

"Veena," nada itu sangat halus selayaknya bagaimana Salazar menyebut namanya. "Atas nama Salazar Slytherin, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

" _Yes, Young Master._ "

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

a/n :

saya kepikiran gimana perasaan basilisk tinggal di kamar rahasia selama hampir seribu tahun, sendirian. kurang tahu kapan salazar pergi; soalnya hogwarts kan ditemuin tahun 993 jadi saya mengasumsikan beliau pergi mungkin beberapa tahun setelah itu. dan kamar rahasia baru dibuka lagi pada tahun sekitar 1942 (atau 1943?), jadi, mungkin pewaris slytherin bukan satu-satunya alasan kenapa basilisk tunduk sama riddle.

oh iya, soal nama, basilisk-nya salazar kan betina, jadi kepikiran buat kasih nama veena. veena sendiri (salah satu) artinya adalah melodi /o/

thanks for reading:)

.

.

.

.

.

Regards,

AiMalfoy.


End file.
